


Hypocrite

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, an idea that I've got after finishing the mission, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: After their debriefing, Kingpin suddenly realizes something. (set after Operation: Firing Squad)





	Hypocrite

“Hold on, I just realize something.” Kingpin said as he sat up straighter from his seat. The Firing Squad is currently ‘hiding’ in Scheherazade’s room, discussing a good name for their new pet that they had just obtained from Ministry of Pride’s Lair.

“What is it?” Oni asked.

Kingpin looked over their pet (still debating between Chili or Fusslewuzz) “What if Persephone actually _know_ about this animal? What if the reason why she never tells us anything about this because she _wants_ this pet?”

“Huh?!” Oni and Scheherazade looked dumbfounded.

“Think about it. Scheherazade, you said that Persephone kept dodging your questions and when you finally did what she asked you to do, she immediately cut off the conversation and never once tries to give you any clue of it except that she wants the ‘LEGION’s weapon’, isn’t that right?”

The ninja nodded.

“You do know that Persephone is the _one_ who banned animals in the ARK on the first place?” Oni stated.

“Of course, she is. We all were there when she announced it,” Kingpin said. “but seriously, from Scheherazade’s story about it and the way Persephone acted when we had to report to her, I think it should be obvious that our boss wants Chili.”

 “Its name is Mr. Fusslewuzz.” Oni frowned.

“Hmm, I do find it quite peculiar of why Persephone seemed so eager with this pet,” Scheherazade murmured as she watched Chili/Mr. Fusslewuzz running on the hamster’s wheel. “As much as I found your theory to be baffling, I couldn’t find any reason to doubt it. She _did_ after all dodging my questions.”

“But how do you prove that Persephone knows about this pet?” Oni asked.

“Easy. Persephone has endless intel on LEGION. She always seems to know the details about each LEGION’s stuff that come in and out from its Lairs. When Scheherazade said that Persephone did not say anything about this ‘LEGION’s weapon’, I felt suspicious.” Kingpin explained. “She even told the details about LEGION’s plague cure to Rama at the end of her mission when she didn’t say anything about it earlier.”

“That… That actually make sense.” Oni’s eyes widened.

“And Persephone was too eager with this ‘weapon’ but didn’t say what MAYHEM can do with it,” Scheherazade concluded. “Of course, she doesn’t want to be seen as hypocrite as she’s also the one who banned animals in the ARK, that’s why she never told us anything about Kore.”

“Kore?” Oni and Kingpin asked simultaneously.

Scheherazade smirked. “It’s only fitting if we named it after our dear boss. According to the mythology, Kore was the name for Goddess Persephone before she was kidnapped to Underworld.”

“Hey, I think our little critter likes that name!” Kingpin stated as he saw their excitable pet.

“Kore it is then.” Oni agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest, I don't recognize the type of animal that was shown in 'Operation: Firing Squad' end cutscene. I think it's some sort of rat or something. The idea of the story just came up after watching that hilarious cutscene. It was really unexpected to see that the Firing Squad went through all the troubles just to find a tiny little rat inside the cylinder container, not a weapon. The fact that Persephone was pushing the answers from them (which ended up for them made up all those ridiculous stories) makes me wonder about it.


End file.
